The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fuji-San’.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and freely- flowering Kalanchoe cultivars with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Kalanchoe plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands in 2003, of a proprietary Kalanchoe blossfeldiana selection identified as code number 5036 (02), not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Kalanchoe blossfeldiana selection identified as code number 5052 (02), not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Kalanchoe was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.